Love That Last
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Semakin lama semakin menjauh. Bagai bintang yang bersinar terang di langit, aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu seberapapun inginnya aku. - Cho Kyuhyun Tentang kerinduan seseorang pada orang yang telah dilepasnya demi sebuah mimpi. Wonkyu Oneshot


Title : Love That Last

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshot

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

A/n : This is a songfict from B2ST's song titled 'When I Miss You'.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

_I coincidentally heard news about you, are you doing well?_

_I think I'm doing well_

_It's a relief, I seem happy_

_I thought I'd still be struggling_

Tokoh utama kita, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja berumur 20 tahun yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di Seoul University, kini tengah sibuk mengganti seragam pelayannya dengan sehelai T-shirt polos dan celana jeans. Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di Seoul, dia juga bukan anak dari keluarga kaya, kuliah di Seoul University setelah mendapat beasiswa karena otak cerdasnya, dia harus bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menutup lokernya dan menguncinya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti bagi para pegawai di kafe _Amethyst_. Kyuhyun berniat pergi dari pintu belakang kafe—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan—, tapi dia baru ingat dia harus pergi ke toko buku yang lebih mudah dicapai jika dia keluar lewat pintu utama kafe. Karena itu Kyuhyun berputar dan berjalan di antara meja-meja kafe yang baru setengah terisi.

Rasanya baru selangkah Kyuhyun keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja, tapi kemudian dia berhenti karena tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang _yeoja_ yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau lihat acara kemarin malam? Siwon _Oppa_ memenangkan penghargaan _Best Actor_. Kyaaa~ Dia memang hebat!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar sebelum _yeoja-yeoja_ itu semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi jika kau melihatnya, kau akan tahu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sedang menatap apapun. Dia melamun.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau masih disini? _Shift_-mu sudah selesai, kan?"

Suara dari pemilik kafe tempat Kyuhyun bekerja membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. "_Eoh_? _Ne_. Aku baru akan pergi. Sampai jumpa Yesung _Hyung_."

"_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Maka Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. _With a bitter smile in his face._

_Feeling a bit lonely (feeling depressed)_

_I kept wandering through past memories_

_The deeper the night grew_

_I needlessly got a bit sad_

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala, membuat cahaya kerlap-kerlip di tengah kota Seoul yang telah diselimuti langit malam. Kyuhyun duduk diam di bangku belakang sebuah bis yang sepi—hanya ada lima orang di dalamnya termasuk sang supir. Matanya terus memandang keluar jendela. Tapi lagi-lagi, kalau kau bisa melihatnya, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Hh~" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Sayang sekali, itu artinya satu kebahagiannya lepas, begitu kata orang. Tapi toh Kyuhyun tak pernah peduli dengan kata orang.

Sepi.

Bis itu sangat sepi dan tampak kosong, sama seperti hati Kyuhyun. Setiap malam datang, semua terasa lebih sunyi. Dan malam selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sedih, karena malam yang sepi membuat pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

_When I miss you (so good bye, good bye)_

_When I long for you even more_

_I blankly lay there, blankly lay there_

_Eventually, not going to sleep_

Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun sampai di apartemennya pun rasa sepi itu belum juga pergi—atau justru bertambah parah. Karena nyatanya apartemen itu tak jauh berbeda dengan bis tadi—sepi dan tampak kosong.

Dulu tidak seperti ini, tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini. Dulu. Itu dulu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dia harus membersihkan tubuhnya. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, dan Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan pakaian tidurnya.

Dihempaskannya tubuh kurusnya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Harusnya dia tidur sekarang, tapi matanya tak juga menutup. Sepasang obsidian itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Selalu begini, setiap kali dia merindukan orang itu, dia hanya akan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan akhirnya, dia tidak akan tidur.

_Even when I miss you (so good bye, good bye)_

_Even when I think of you more_

_I am alright, I am alright, I am alright_

_If only you are happy_

Bukannya Kyuhyun tak rela melepas orang itu. Sejak dulu, sejak orang itu bilang dia ingin pergi, Kyuhyun tahu dia harus rela melepasnya. Dia tak mau menahan orang itu, karena dia ingin orang itu bahagia.

Kyuhyun pikir dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya jika orang itu bahagia.

_It feels like I am floating in the air_

_It's a problem that doesn't necessarily need a conclusion_

_If it awakens like last night's dream, it all scatters_

_If I try to approach you, you keep getting farther, why do you keep_

_getting farther_

Kyuhyun terbangun di pagi hari ketika jam wekernya berbunyi kencang. _Well_, tak bisa dibilang bangun karena sebenarnya dia memang tidak tidur. Dengan malas Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya, kemudian pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. Dia tidak suka kopi, tapi pagi ini dia ada kuliah dan dia tidak mau tertidur di kelas.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya—secangkir kopi dan dua potong roti—, Kyuhyun pun pergi keluar dari apartemennya. Menyusuri jalan yang masih lengang menuju halte bus. Kyuhyun duduk tenang di bangku halte, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa kau lihat dari wajahnya. Selalu begitu, Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Sejak orang itu pergi, hidup ini hanya seperti melayang di udara bagi Kyuhyun. Kau hanya harus mengikuti kemana angin membawamu pergi. Karena tak ada lagi yang harus kau kejar, tak ada yang harus kau ikuti, tak ada yang harus kau temani. Jadi pergi kemana pun tak akan ada bedanya.

Sampai detik ini pun semua masih terasa seperti mimpi bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi saat dia terbangun, Kyuhyun tahu semua ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang.

Semakin lama orang itu terasa semakin menjauh. Bagai bintang yang bersinar terang di atas langit, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa menggapainya seberapa pun dia ingin.

_When I was with you, before I let you go_

_I loved you with all my strength_

_So I have no regrets_

_I thought the person for you was me_

_But I guess it's not_

Tak lama bus yang ditunggunya pun datang, dengan langkah yang santai Kyuhyun memasuki bus itu—bahkan membiarkan beberapa orang menyelak masuk. Pagi hari, bus tak akan tampak sepi seperti saat malam, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun harus berdiri karena tak ada lagi bangku kosong yang bisa dia duduki.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tak peduli jika dia harus berdiri berhimpitan dengan orang-orang. Dia bahkan tak peduli saat seseorang menyenggolnya cukup keras hingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Karena jiwanya seolah tertinggal di masa lalu saat orang itu masih bersamanya.

Mengenang masa lalu, selalu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis dan tersenyum di saat yang sama. Rasanya sedih saat dia sadar orang itu tak lagi bersamanya. Tapi Kyuhyun senang karena dulu dia sudah mencintai orang itu sepenuh hati—bahkan mungkin hingga kini—, jadi dia tak harus menyesal.

Kau tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun, kan? Dia selalu melihat keluar jendela saat berada di bis. Dan kali ini dia mungkin akan menyesalinya. Karena di luar sana, di balik jendela yang tipis itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah poster besar tertempel di dinding sebuah department store. Di dalam gambar raksasa itu ada wajah orang yang sangat dia rindukan, bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Kyuhyun tahu _yeoja_ itu. Entah berapa kali _yeoja_ itu masuk dalam artikel yang sama dengan orang yang dia rindukan. Mereka bahkan digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus. Yah, mungkin saja itu bukan sekedar gosip. Mereka berdua sama-sama dikenal sebagai _entertainer multi talented_ dengan kepribadian menawan yang membuat ribuan—atau bahkan jutaan—orang tergila-gila. Kalau benar mereka bersama, rasanya seperti bersatunya pangeran dan putri yang memang berjodoh.

Dulu, Kyuhyun pikir dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk orang itu. Tapi mungkin tidak, _yeoja_ itu jelas jauh lebih baik darinya.

[]

Kelas telah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Harusnya Kyuhyun pergi ke kafe dan mulai bekerja, tapi hari ini tidak. Dia sudah meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja pada Yesung, karena hari ini dia harus mengurus acara bakti sosial dari jurusannya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," ujar seorang senior pada Kyuhyun. Namanya Donghae, dan usianya terpaut satu tahun di atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Gwaenchanayo_, _Hyung_. Wajahku kan memang selalu terlihat pucat," ujar Kyuhyun—berbohong. Sebenarnya kepalanya memang terasa sedikit pusing, mungkin karena dia tidak tidur semalam.

"Iya juga sih. Ya sudah, ayo jalan, acaranya sudah dimulai."

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan di belakang Donghae memasuki sebuah panti asuhan besar yang dipenuhi anak-anak tanpa orang tua.

"_Hyung_, kenapa banyak wartawan begini?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu memasuki ruang tengah gedung yang cukup besar itu.

"Aku belum bilang, ya? Ada beberapa artis yang ikut dalam acara bakti sosial ini, makanya banyak wartawan yang datang," sahut Donghae.

"Siapa?"

"_Molla_. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, memangnya kenapa kau mau tahu? Kau mau minta tanda tangan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat—yang sialnya membuat pusing di kepalanya bertambah. "_Aniya_. Aku kan cuma bertanya."

Keduanya kembali berjalan di antara bangku-bangku yang disusun berjarar. Donghae yang berjalan di depan sudah lebih dulu memilih tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun tentu akan langsung duduk di samping Donghae kalau saja matanya tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

DEG

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya, matanya membulat. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat orang itu secara langsung.

Orang itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia tetap tampan seperti dulu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah orang itu dari dekat.

Orang itu tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya pun masih sama seperti dulu, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi senyum itu menghilang saat dia melihat pada siapa orang itu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu. Mereka kelihatan akrab, mereka tertawa bersama tak peduli para wartawan sibuk mengabadikan 'moment romantis' itu.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menoleh, dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja dia terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka seolah siap mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlambat.

"Kyu! Kenapa malah diam disitu, cepat duduk!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan menghampiri Donghae. Membiarkan seseorang di belakang sana memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

[]

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, yang jelas acara hampir selesai dan kini Kyuhyun—bersama teman-temannya—sibuk membagikan bingkisan pada para penghuni panti asuhan.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pojok kiri ruangan, memberikan kotak-kotak berisi buku dan perlatan tulis pada bocah-bocah kecil yang berbaris di depannya.

"_Gomawoyo, Hyung!" _ujar seorang bocah ketika menerima hadiah dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak laki-laki kecil di depannya itu. "Ne."

Begitu seterusnya hingga hampir tak ada lagi anak yang berbaris di depannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun meringis pelan karena sakit kepalanya sepertinya bertambah parah. Itu sebabnya ketika Kyuhyun memberikan hadiah pada anak terakhir, dia berniat untuk meminta izin pulang lebih dulu pada Donghae. Tapi baru selangkah dia bergerak tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh membentur lantai.

"KYUHYUN!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Bukah hanya karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pingsan, tapi lebih karena seorang Choi Siwon yang berteriak panik dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, berharap dia akan membuka matanya. Semua orang bisa melihat betapa paniknya seorang Choi Siwon, tapi tak ada yang mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu panik.

"_Aigo_! Kyuhyun-ah, _ireona_," ujar Donghae yang ikut berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya. Karena itu dengan sigap Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Donghae membulatkan matanya terkejut, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Siwon berlari pergi—dengan membawa Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh? C-chogi_! Kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Rumah sakit." Siwon berseru tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

[]

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan anemia. Aku sudah memberinya obat, dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat," ujar seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"_Ye. Gamsahamnida, uisa-nim._"

Bwgitu dokter itu pergi, Siwon pun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Siwon mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di bangku di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba _manager_nya datang.

"Siwon-ah, para wartawan berkumpul di luar, mereka ingin mewawancaraimu. Sepertinya reaksimu saat melihat anak itu pingsan membuat mereka penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan anak itu."

"Bisa kau urus mereka, _Hyung_? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian."

_Manager_ muda itu terdiam sebentar, menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "_Araseo_."

_Manager_nya sudah pergi, Siwon kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah pucat _namja_ yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu—atau masih dicintainya.

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Kau kelihatan lebih kurus, apa kau makan dengan benar? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kelelahan? Aku kan pernah bilang padamu, jangan bekerja terlalu keras," Siwon berbicara sendiri, kemudian terdiam, seperti menyadari sesuatu, _namja_ itu pun tersenyum miris.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja kau bekerja keras, dulu aku yang melakukan semuanya untukmu. Begitu aku pergi, kau harus berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri. _Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa aku membuatmu menderita?"

[]

"Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja kembali ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun setelah pergi keluar. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat Siwon, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"_N-ne_."

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kaku, mendadak Siwon juga merasa kikuk. Siwon mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Aku membeli makanan untukmu, kau pasti lapar, kan? Kau tidur lama sekali."

"_Gomapta_. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot Siwon-ssi. Bukankah kau sibuk? Aku pasti sudah menyusahkanmu, _jeongmal mianhada_."

Siwon terdiam sebentar. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan bingung.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu, maaf membuatmu menderita, maaf karena aku mengecewakanmu," ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah...bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Haruskah Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sekarang?

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Siwon dan menggeleng pelan, lalu senyumnya mengembang perlahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak mungkin. Setelah semua yang kau raih, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menghancurkannya begitu saja. Keputusan kita sudah tepat. Aku melepasmu, dengan begitu kau bisa menggapai mimpimu."

"_Aniya_. Aku membuat keputusan yang salah dengan meninggalkanmu. Mimpiku memang berharga, tapi kau jauh lebih berharga. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, begitu kontrak ku habis, aku akan meninggalkan karirku. Aku akan kembali padamu...tentu saja itu jika kau mau menerimaku lagi."

"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal, _Hyung_. Kau tahu bagaimana orang memandang hubungan kita, kan? Bersamaku hanya akan membuatmu menghadapi banyak kesulitan, akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau menjalani hidupmu seperti sekarang."

"Kyuhyun yang ku kenal tak pernah peduli apa kata orang."

"..." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Beberapa detik pun berlalu dengan kesunyian.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Ku mohon jawab dengan jujur."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "_Ne_."

Dan Siwon pun tersenyum, perlahan dipeluknya tubuh _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Itu sudah cukup. Kau hanya perlu menungguku sebentar lagi, dan setelah itu aku akan kembali padamu."

Meski ragu, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya pun mengalir. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan pelukan ini, dan dia sangat merindukannya. Siwon melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Dua tahun, kau bisa bersabar menungguku, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau pikir berapa lama kau meninggalkanku huh? Dan lihat, aku masih saja mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh."

Siwon tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae, Baby_."

"_Nado_."

END

.

.

EPILOG

[Aktor terkenal Choi Siwon membuat keputusan mengejutkan dengan meninggalkan dunia _entertain_ disaat karirnya sedang melambung. Keputusannya ini sangat disayangkan oleh banyak pihak. Tapi sepertinya Choi Siwon sendiri tidak menyesali keputusannya sama sekali.]

[Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai seorang _entertainer_, karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik. Aku masih tidak bisa kehilangan privasiku, itu adalah resiko seorang _public figure_. Biar bagaimana pun aku berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukungku selama ini. Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian.]

PATS

"Kenapa dimatikan?" protes Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Aku ada disini, untuk apa kau sibuk menonton wajahku di TV. Lagipula yang asli kan jauh lebih tampan dari pada di TV."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Dasar narsis."

Siwon ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Siwon menepuk bahunya sendiri, mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun agar dia menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Tapi _Hyung_, apa benar kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu? Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau—"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Tidak. Akan. Aku janji, dan kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Lalu apa yang akan _Hyung_ lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Inggris, kita bisa menikah disana, kita buat keluarga kecil dengan dua orang anak di dalamnya, kita bisa membeli rumah di pinggir kota, rumah sederhana yang nyaman dan hangat."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "_Hyung_ bicara seolah-olah aku ini _yeoja_ yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Itu kan tidak mungkin _Hyung_."

"Siapa tahu? Kau mau coba?"

BLUSH

"_Mwoya_? Sirheoyo! Lagipula kita kan belum menikah."

"_Araseo_. Kalau begitu aku akan bersabar sampai malam pertama kita."

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon dengan keras, Siwon pun meringis kesakitan.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu!"

**REAL END** XD

Hou hou hou~ happy wonkyu day ya

Boleh curhat ga? Boleh ya? #plak

Pertama denger lagu B2ST yg ini waktu lg dengerin Sunday mandarin. Sumpah! Begitu denger sekali langsung jatuh cinta ma tu lagu, ga tau kenapa XD

Dan karena lagunya enak, jadilah kepikiran buat dibikin ff

Gimana ff'a?

Kemungkinan sih bakal aku buatin prequelnya, ceritanya tentang gimana wonkyu bisa pisah. Tapi berarti angst #ditimpukbegitudengerkataangs t

Tapi itu cuma mungkin. Mungkin loh ya. Berarti mungkin juga ga dibuat XDXD


End file.
